1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a SFP (Small Form-Factor Pluggable) connector adapted for mating with a mating connector having a paddle board and mounted on a mother board.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,802 issued to Berg et al. on Nov. 7, 2000 discloses an SFP transceiver connector mating with a plug connector having a paddle board. The transceiver connector includes a housing defining a plurality of passageways, a plurality of first terminals and second terminals mounted in passageways of the housing. The paddle board is formed with a plurality of first pads and second pads. When the plug connector is inserted into the transceiver connector, the first terminals come to contact with the first pads for transmitting differential signal, power signal and grounding signal. The second terminals come to contact with the second pads for transmitting power signal and grounding signal.
The first and second terminals may not be stitched in the housing with a desired precision.
Hence, an electrical connector having a contact module is desired.